


Stupid Winchesters

by NicholeRivera19



Series: We're the Winchesters [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bonnie Angst, Confessions, Dean feels worthless, Dean is a tender lover, Eating children, F/M, Katherine Angst, Kidnapping and eating children, Rugarou attack, Sam & Dean get punched in the face, Sam deserves the apple pie life, Sam is a rough lover, Some Sam angst maybe, kill the son of a bitch, kinda alternate universe, not canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:42:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3980152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicholeRivera19/pseuds/NicholeRivera19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I suck at summaries, honestly. Please enjoy and leave comments! They give me life and make me squeal! :D<3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid Winchesters

Katherine was sweeping her front porch free of dirt when she heard a rumbling come from the dirt driveway; the roar of an engine. She wiped her hand across her face from the stinging heat and padded down the front steps barefoot. Her feet felt the warmth of the dirt beneath as a sleek, black car stopped just in front of her. Two tall men got out-one was actually taller than the other. While one had short, sandy-blonde cropped hair, green eyes and stocky frame laced with thick muscle. The other was taller by a few inches, hazel eyes and floppy chestnut hair.

  
"Excuse me, ma'am. We're here to talk about the recent disappearances", the shorter one spoke up withdrawing a badge. Katherine hid a smirk behind her palm as the taller one came closer, brandishing a badge as well. Her smirk grew wider as she took a step back to call into the house.

  
"Hey, Bonn! Some FBI agents are here to talk about the missing kids"! She hollered, a molasses thick accent coating her words.

  
"If we could just take a few minutes"-"You will have to wait for me sister to come out", she responded. The green eyed one looked Katherine up and down before she gave him a dismissive glance, looking towards the taller one; it was clear to Bonnie, Katherine's sister, that Katherine was interested in the taller one. Katherine was a stunning blonde with greenish blue eyes, with tanned skin and a smile that would make any man tremble. The differences stopped at their voices; Bonnie was five foot two with the same tanned skin and freckles dusted across her nose, with dark brown hair; she had brown doe eyes and a dimpled smile that would make a man melt. As she walked up towards the men, they brandished their badges again, earning a cheeky smile from her.

  
"We're with the FBI and"-"Oh, you mean those badges are real?" She questioned, her accent as thick as her sisters. They nodded, a little unsure of where this conversation was going when she brandished her own badge-a real, Federal Bureau Investigation badge. Their faces lost their colour as they tried to backtrack.

  
"Look, I'm not interested enough to know why you're portraying federal agents, but Kitty and I got out of that business months ago. What do you think you're huntin'?" She questioned. Katherine eyed the two men's expressions, a look of amusement crossing her features.

  
"You two...were hunters?" The shorted one asked. Bonnie shrugged indifferently.

  
"What are ya'lls names?" She questioned. They shifted and then stretched, trying to relax.

  
"I'm Dean and this is my younger brother, Sammy. We're the"-"You're the Winchesters", Katherine drawled. They both looked surprised, turning to look at her.

  
"So, what do we have here. A Rugarou, a Wendigo, a Spirit?" Bonnie chirped eagerly, while Sam and Dean exchanged looks. Dean offered Bonnie a charming smile, earning a scowl in return.

  
"Listen, ladies, you two are not going with us", Dean started. Bonnie put her hands on her hips looking at her sister before turning her death glare at Dean.

  
"Yes, we are", Katherine insisted, surprising the three of them. Bonnie tied up her hair, heading to the front porch.

  
"So bring in what you will, I'll make coffee", she said cheerily. The boys didn't bring in anything as they followed Katherine inside, the strong scent of coffee filling their senses.

  
"Since you asked us what we thought we were going against, we thought a Changeling", Dean started. Bonnie turned towards them with a cocky, half-smirk.

  
"Only it's not, Pretty Boy", she said leaning against the counter. Dean frowned, which looked more like a pout as his eyes slowly traveled up her body. Katherine took down four mugs, handing the boys two matching green ones and kept the two red ones for themselves. The coffee maker hissed as it brewed fresh coffee.

  
"Then please, _enlighten_ me, Chuckles", Dean replied. Sam rolled his eyes and motioned for Bonnie to sit.

  
"I'll get the coffee, why don't you sit down and tell us what you got, please?" Sam asked. Bonnie gave him a pointed look and then smiled softly, falling victim for Sam's puppy dog eyes. Dean took a seat on the left side while Bonnie sat across from him. He leaned back in his chair, sizing her up.

  
"It's a Rugarou. It's been taking and eating children, but it never takes from the same family. I guess you could say it might feel bad that it's already cause so much pain, but you never really know", Katherine said. Bonnie nodded and Sam poured everyone a cup.

  
\---------------

  
Katherine was panting, her shirt sleeve ripped while her arm bled; the Rugarou had been much faster than she had anticpated. She could hear her heart beating loudly in her chest as she ran off in the opposite direction; she collided with something solid and screamed. Warm hands covered her mouth and she looked up into hazel eyes, wide with mild panic. Her breaths were coming in short, fast breaths. Sam managed to calm Katherine down easily enough as he murmured kindly, stroking her hair before she turned away from him and vomited. He cut a piece of his shirt off and tied it around the mark left by the creature. Sam kept her behind him as they tried to find Bonnie and Dean again; Sam was furious at himself for letting him get lost. Katherine grabbed him by the arm suddenly and slammed him against the wall, pressing a finger to his lips. Suddenly there was loud, blood curdling scream cutting through the air sharply. Katherine started hyperventilating, trying to breathe in deeply. Sam thought of the only thing that could make her calm down and gripped her face in his hands, pulling her into a deep kiss. She returned the kiss before pulling away to smile shyly at Sam, he returned the smile with a dimpled one of his. 

"We should go find Dean and your sister", he said. She nodded. 

  
\-------------

  
Dean ran towards the Rugarou and the small form slumped on the ground as he caught the thing on fire. It shreiked loudly, running off on fire before it slumped to the groun in a pile of ashes. Dean knelt down next to Bonnie, taking off his plaid overshirt and pressed it to where her neck met her shoulder. She was breathing hard, brown eyes wide with fear. Her hand brushed against Dean's and he pressed tighter to the bleeding wound. Her hand reached up for Dean's face, feeling the stubble against her hand. They both thought back to that evening.

  
_"So, you're Dean Winchester. Somehow, I thought you would have been taller...Perhaps cuter", Bonnie teased. Dean spluttered at that and gave her a playful, pointed glare._

  
_"I think I'm adorable", he said puffing his lips out. Sam and Katherine were awkwardly flirting in the kitchen and every once in awhile Dean and Bonnie could heard a laugh come from them._

  
_"Well, you actually are quite more handsome than I thought. But you are...one scary motherfu"-"Bonnie, can you reach the-Oh! Thank you! Never mind", Katherine chirped. Dean had slowly put his arm around Bonnie's shoulders when she pushed her hand against his shoulder. He was met with a gaze of steel, her brown eyes reminded him of the ocean, something eerily terrifying but something to be revered._

  
_"I don't know what game your brother and you play, but we're not the kind of girls to settle for one night, Dean Winchester. You have got to learn that. I don't mind being your friend, hell, Lord knows I could use more friends. But honestly, if Sam is going to leave her brokenhearted, I will end up killing him", she said fiercely. Dean couldn't help the intense rush of affection he had for her at the raw, loyal love she had for her younger sister. Dean sighed, running his hand through his hair as he pulled away._

  
_"I don't think I can give you what you want. I'm not the type to be tied down...Sam is the one who deserves the apple pie life...How did you two leave?" He asked, almost sounding confused. Bonnie gave him an odd look with a small shrug._

  
_"I guess it never really left us...But we just stayed cautious but we've managed to live happily. I mean, when there is case close by, like a Spririt or a Ghost, we go after it. Just salt and burns, but I don't believe you'd be okay with that. Listen, Dean, we're hunters, but that doesn't mean we can't enjoy our lives either", she answered. Bonnie leaned back, her eyes closed and again Dean couldn't help the spike of longing he felt in his chest. He heard a squeak and a giggle come from the kitchen-Go, Sammy, he thought. Dean leaned forward and placed his hand on Bonnie's knee and her head jerked up. She could see a bit of doubt in his eyes as he leaned forward._

  
Dean leaned down quickly, pressing a soft kiss to Bonnie's lips as her eyes slipped closed. Katherine screamed until her throat constricted from being raw as she saw her sister lying there, cradled against Dean's chest. Sam caught Katherine as she fell to her knees, making him fall with her. Sam held her as she gripped his shirt, sobbing. Dean murmured something soft as he picked Bonnie up.

  
"Is she....?" Sam asked, helping Katherine up to her feet. Katherine walked over, not wanting to touch her sister in fear that she would cause her more harm.

  
"Barely there...Let's get her inside Baby and take her home", Dean replied softly. On the way home, Katherine was glued to Sam's side, their fingers laced together as her worry overcame her. She felt relief that Sam was there to help her through this and that she hoped things would end well between them. As it was, her feelings for him had doubled once he had kissed her. 

  
\--------------

 

As Sam helped Katherine to her room, she tugged him down to her level roughly and slammed her lips to his in a heated kiss. He shoved her onto her bed before pulling away.

  
"We're actually pretty dirty and sweaty. How about we move this to the shower?"He whispered huskily. Katherine nodded and started undressing as she made her way to her bathroom before she turned on the water. Sam followed her and stepped into the shower with her, groaning softly as the hot water helped wash the grime from his body. He helped wash her body as they stood together, half aroused and half wanting to actually get clean.

  
Twenty minutes later, they stepped out feeling a bit better now that they were clean. As they entered the bathroom, Sam picked Katherine up over his shoulder and tossed her onto her bed, laughing softly-he wanted to remind her that he would help her through this and that he would be there in the morning. He towered over her, claiming her mouth in a frenzied kiss as his hand traveled down her side, stopping to rest atop her breast. She whimpered softly as her nippled hardened under his touch. Her back arched as he rubbed his massive hand across her delicate skin, trailing between her chest to her other breast as he shoved his tongue into her mouth; her hands slid up his toned back, feeling the muscles ripple beneath them as he started kissing and licking her breasts. Sam's hand brushed across her folds, sending in intense rush of fiery arousal straight to her core. She whimpered again as he slowly pushed a finger inside as she swallowed a moan from his mouth. He pushed another finger in roughly earning a soft moan to come from her as she broke from the kiss, her hands sliding into his hair to grip. As he added a third finger, his thumb grazed her clit which had her buck her hips up against his hand-she felt like she was tensed coil, about ready to spring.

  
"Sam, please", she begged breathily. How could he say no to such a polite request. He sat up on his knees.

  
"Condom?" He asked. She sat up slowly, her skin was buzzing with heightened arousal as she reached into the bedside table and tore open the package, slowly sliding the condom onto his length. He groaned and made a makeshift ponytail in her hair with his hand and pulled her up she could sit on her heels. He gripped her hips tight enough to leave bruises, feeling her luscious curves under his calloused hands; she practically mewled as he slowly lowered her onto his erect cock. While he bottomed out, she bit and sucked at his neck, earning a groan from him each time. She wanted everyone to know he belonged to her and her to him as he bit down on her collarbone, bringing the blood up to the skin.

  
Katherine didn't know if Sam would stay, she figured he was a lot like Dean- different town, different girl kind of thing, only time would tell. As Sam started to thrust, she felt all coherent thoughts leave her as she leaned her head back while her hands clutched his shoulders. He grunted with the exertion, bruises beginning to form on her hips where he gripped her harder and harder, sending her senses reeling. Katherine began to move her hips with his, sharing each other's breath as they pressed barely there kisses against each other's lips.

  
Sam sat up so he could thrust deeper within her, wanting to watch her fall apart with him-to throw her off of that edge she was so desperately trying to cling onto. She moaned out loudly as he hit a spot within her and by laying her down, he was able to hit on every other thrust. She became a writhing mess, muttering incoherently; he could feel his release coming closer with each thrust as he rubbed slow circles on her clit.

  
"Sam", she breathed, arching up which sent him deeper and his eyes rolled into the back of his head at the sheer intensity. Katherine scratched her nails down his back, leaving red, angry marks as he orgasm shot through her nerves, making her spasm around him. Sam groaned loudly as he spilled himself into the condom, shaking from the force of his orgasm, his arms were barely able to hold him steady so he didn't crush her. As he pulled from her to dispose of the condom, he heard a faint noise of protest. He stood and threw the condom away, bringing a damp towel back and wiped her down before placing a tender kiss on her hip.

They laid together for hours, talking about jobs and home and kids-turns out they really had a lot in common. It was then that Sam decided he was going to marry this girl. 

  
\-----------------------

  
Three weeks later Bonnie woke up to the sound of people talking; she opened her eyes and the first thing she noticed was that she was in her room. The second thing she noticed is that Dean Winchester was sitting in the chair next to her bed with his head turned away, asleep. His hand was loosely covering hers; she cracked a faint smile at that before she tried sitting up. Dean woke up instantly, his green eyes unfocused a bit as he turned his head to see what woke him up.

  
"You're okay...", he murmured softly. Bonnie nodded and then frowned, feeling an intense thudding inside her head. She licked her lips and Dean brought a glass of water to her with a straw.

  
"It's still fresh, just brought in an hour or so ago", he said his voice still soft. Bonnie took a hearty sip and stared at him with an eyebrow raised questioningly. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked down- _wait, was Dean, Dean Winchester, man of many women, nervous?_ She tilted her head and he gave her a sheepish smile.

  
"Look, I got worried and I figured you wouldn't mind us sticking around for awhile. But uh, let me go get Katherine. She's been super worried, but Sam has been trying to cheer her up", he said standing where there was some loud poundings before her sister appeared in the doorway. Bonnie smiled weakly before she noticed the barely there mark on her sisters sleeve free arm; her eyes narrowed as she turned on Dean angrily, her face contorted with anger. Before Dean could raise his arms to defend himself, she had punched him across the face. Sam walked towards her to try and calm Bonnie down, but she launched herself at him, which in turn made her a bit dizzy before punching him soundly against the face as well. She stood and then used her hand to brace herself before she passed out, feeling naseous. Kathernie grabbed the small trash can by the door and handed it to Bonnie as she proceeded to vomit her brains out. She felt arms under her legs and against her back as they picked her up bridal style, carrying her back to the bed before setting her on it gently-scared as if he would break her. Bonnie glared up at Dean, but he just sat in the seat next to her bed. Katherine laughed softly.

  
"Well, as bad as things could have gone, a punch to the face can't have been that bad", she said softly. Bonnie gave her a sheepish smile and then turned to Dean again, the same look, the same eyebrow up.

  
"You were attacked three weeks ago by the Rugarou and it did quite the nasty number on you. We had a fellow hunter friend of ours come and check you just to make sure you were alright. Ellen and Bobby are trustworthy, but Ellen is a nurse and gave you some heavy antibiotics. Do you remember anything?" He asked softly. Bonnie couldn't help but really look at the eldest Winchester-he was handsome, more handsome than she remembered. She sluggishly dug through her thoughts but one memory seemed to stick out more than the rest as Katherine helped her brush her teeth.

  
"Can...Dean and I have a moment alone, please?" Her voice croaked from the weeks of no use. She cleared her throat and Sam-who had chosen to stay far away snorted and then Katherine shoved him, closing the door behind her. Dean shrunk a bit, looking guilty as if he was caught feeding the dog his vegetable under the tables-all bright green eyes and pouty lips. _Stupid Winchester._

  
"Did you mean it?" She demanded. Dean's eyebrow rose in confusion, his mouth opening and closing like a goldfish. Bonnie looked at him expectantly.

  
"I want you, apple pie life or not?" She said, it sounded more like a question. Dean's face became guarded in an instant, the walls were up again. He cleared his throat before answering.

  
"Yes", he whispered softly. He wiped his hand down his face, his five o clock shadow now almost a full grown beard. Bonnie bit her lip as she thought.

  
"We'll fight", she stated. Dean smiled a bit.

  
"Everyday", he promised. Bonnie's lips quirked up in a smile as she turned towards him, beckoning him closer. As their lips met, Dean held her face in his hands, stroking his thumbs over her cheeks. When Dean pulled away, Bonnie reached for him again. He climbed onto her bed, straddling her hips.

  
"I'll leave sometimes", he whispered. Bonnie smiled, running her hands down his chest to the hem of his shirt.

  
"I wouldn't have you any other way", she answered as he helped her pull his shirt off. Her hands ran up the soft expanse of skin and muscle.

  
"I want kids", the spoke at the same time. They looked at each other, cautious smiles spreading across their faces.

  
"Will you be faithful?" She asked, her voice lowering to a much softer tone. Dean's eyes softened as he gazed down at her.

  
"Until the day I die", he murmured, sealing his words with a soft, tender kiss. She responded just as if not softer, as he pushed his tongue inside. His hands slowly unbuttoned her shirt as her tongue touched his almost shyly. He pulled away, offering a cocky smirk at her.

  
"Don't tell me this is your first rodeo", he teased as she sat up to help him take her shirt off. Her cheeks turned a delightful shade of red as she shook her head. He touched the edges of the bandage gingerly, his expression unreadable.

  
"No, it's...it's been awhile though", she answered. He quirked an eyebrow at her.

  
"You're kidding. You should have guys banging on your door, throwing themselves at your feet. On second thought, I hope not. I want to be the only suitor", he said sincerely. She blushed again before her hands went to his belt, easily taking it off. He caught her wrist gently.

  
"Are you sure you want to do this, Bonnie?" He questioned. She rolled her eyes and tossed the belt down, reaching for his pants and unzipped them. Dipping her hand inside her hands brushed against his hardening cock, a soft sigh escaping his lips.

  
"Take your jeans off, now", she demanded. Dean smiled a bit at her dominance as he crawled off of her and stripped himself of his jeans. His hands rested just on the inside of his boxers before she nodded slowly. He slid them down slowly, suddenly feeling self concious as she took in all of him. She pulled her bra off with a little difficulty of the bandage but she managed to do it and she felt pleased when she felt her soft, cotton shorts. As she reached down she realised she was bare and blushed as she threw her shorts onto the floor.

 

Dean pulled the comforter back as he climbed back onto the bed, nestling on his arms between her legs, eye level with her princess parts. As he inhaled, he could still smell the body soap from her bath that her sister had given her last night. Dean dove in, licking up her folds before shoving his tongue in to taste her. He could detect the faint traces of soap but something that was entirely Bonnie-it made him moan against her as her hands found his hair, pulling him closer. He swirled his tongue around her clit, feeling her legs shake before he pulled back. He licked around his lips and crawled up her body, placing feather light kisses. She giggled and his eyes met hers showing amusement as well.

  
"What's so funny, Chuckles?" He asked. Dean placed another kiss to her ribs, his fingers ghosting over her breasts.

  
"Nothing to worry about, Pretty Boy", she replied. He stroked himself a few times before he lined up with her; he hitched one leg up over his hip as her arms wound around his neck and pulled him down for a gently, caring kiss. He returned her kiss wholeheartedly, bringing his hips up to completely sheath himself inside of her-they moaned in unison, barely a breath between them. He mouthed at her neck softly, forcing her to arch into his touch; his hands held hers above her head while their fingers laced together as he started a slow, easy pace.

 

Her eyes closed as she moaned out softly, feeling his beard against her jaw as he brought his kisses up. He kept the same pace, savouring each and every sound he brought from her, committing it to memory. Bonnie's cheeks were flushed pink, her mouth slightly parted-she was easily one of the most attractive woman he had seen. Her leg tightened around him and he groaned, feeling her walls clench around his cock. They were slowly heading for that precipice of pleasure together-he would try, for her. To be there for her; she cried out as he hit a spot deep within her and he made sure to hit it each time he thrust back in.

  
"Dean", she whispered softly tugging on his earlobe. He groaned again, his breaths turning shallower with the soft, slow thrusts. He took one of his hands from hers and started rubbing slow circles on her clit-he came as she cried out, his body shaking as she shook gently under him; her body milked him for all he was worth as he panted against her neck. He pulled away from her only to settle behind her, pressing soft, gentle kisses against her shoulder before he kissed along the bandage gently. He held her to him as she turned her back to him, holding her hands to her stomach. Sleep overtook her quickly-this had been the most she'd done in three weeks. Dean listened to her sleep while he mulled over his thoughts. What she offered sounded great, too great to be true. How could anyone like her, so pure and unmarked, want someone so tainted? I'm not good enough for her. I should have left and let Sam stay; he's the one who deserves the apple pie life, not me. I'm only a good hunter, I'm no good for her seemed to play like a constant mantra in his head. As he listened to her breathing get deeper, Dean slowly pulled away from her and was careful not to wake her as he got dressed. He silentely made his way down the stairs, pausing to see the glow from the t.v. but he could see the massive form of his baby brother curled around Katherine; it was oddly domestic and Dean gave a half smile. Dean decided he would walk to town and then catch a bus before going back to Bobby's to get another car- he had left his baby, the only reminder that Dean had actually been there.

  
\-----------------------------

  
Two weeks had passed since Dean left-Bonnie picked up the pieces and moved on, but Katherine could tell her sister was heartsick and it was all that Stupid Winchesters' fault. She was gaining weight and was moody all the damn time and Katherine couldn't help her older sister. Sam stayed and it made Katherine feel as if she really mattered; which Sam told her constantly that she did. They were both starting to think of having a family, there was more than enough room in the old farmhouse for Bonnie and Katherine both to have a family if they wanted. Sam loved working on the farm, it made him feel useful.

  
"Do you ever want to go back to school?" Katherine asked one scorching day. Sam looked up wiping his brow with his arm. He smiled, dimples showing.

  
"Maybe I'll go back...But I really love the job I have at the firm of doing pro-bono cases. Plus, I really enjoy all the farmwork. It's therapeutic to say the least", he answered. As Sam went back from work, Katherine went back to reading on the front swing when they were startled from a crash in the kitchen and a shout.

  
"Sonuva bitch!" Bonnie exclaimed-she had been angrier lately but no one was saying anything.

 

The next day, Bonnie woke up early, the sun barely peeking up over the trees. She padded down to the kitchen fixing herself some uncaffeineted tea when she heard the rumble of an unfamiliar car. As she walked onto her front porch with her steamy mug of coffee, she caught sight of Dean stepping out of his car. He still looked wonderful and Bonnie's heart ached as she watched him over her mug; he seemed to be giving himself a pep talk before he realised he was being watched. He looked as if he hadn't slept in weeks-Bonnie felt a flutter in her stomach as their gazes locked. Dean walked up the pathway only to stop at the stairs.

  
"I've been an idiot", he started. She raised an eyebrow and Dean felt his chest ache-he had left. No note, no phone number to contact him. He had left, plain and simple, if she had found anyone else he deserved it. She looked as if she had been crying, her eyes were red rimmed. She had bags under them as if she hadn't slept either.

  
"Yes, and?" She questioned. He shifted uncomfortably before he dropped to his knees.

  
"I'm sorry. I don't deserve another chance. I know you're angry with me and I wish I could go back in time and make myself fall asleep next to you. I really do want it, Bonnie. But I don't just want it with anyone, I want it with you. If you'll let me", he pleaded. She watched him, trying to hear if he was lying. She set her cup on the sill of the porch and walked down the steps towards him. He stood, holding his arms up expecting her to punch him. Instead, she hugged him around his waist as best as she could.

  
"You're an idiot", she mumbled. He hugged her back letting out a sigh of relief. As they broke from their close embrace there was a shout from the kitchen. Katherine came storming out and Bonnie stepped away as a loud crunch came from her fist connecting with Dean's face.

  
"You're an asshole! And you really messed up for hurting my sister! What's the matter with you!?" She screamed at him. Sam tried to pull her away but it was no use. Dean shielded himself but he made no moves to stop Katherine.

  
"Kitty", Bonnie said quietly.

  
"And another thing! You think you can give her some stupid I'm sorry and she'll forgive you!? Where were you, huh?! Off seeing some other woman?!" She continued yelling at him.

 

"No, I-I was with an old hunter friend, trying to see what I should do. I don't deny that I was acting cowardly...I ran away from this just like I pretty much do with anything else instead of confronting them and I'm sorry", Dean answered. That seemed to appease Katherine even though she continued glowering at him. Sam placed his hands on her shoulders, easing her even further. She practically melted against him. Bonnie knelt down, using her robe to wipe the blood from Dean's nose.

  
"We do need to talk about something, Dean", she whispered. He looked up at her while he sat up.

  
"What is it, Bon"-"Chuckles", she said cutting him off. Dean's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

  
"What?" He questioned. Bonnie smiled and shakily got to her feet as Dean stood too, holding her hips gently.

  
"You call me Chuckles, I call you Pretty Boy. It's our thing", she explained. He leaned in, pausing to see if she was okay with it and smiling when she nodded, meeting him halfway. When their lips met, it was as if Dean had never left. She wrapped her arms around him and he picked her up, sitting down with her on the swing on the front porch.

  
"You know, I kinda love you, Chuckles", he said gruffly. She offered him a soft smile as she took his hand and placed it on her stomach.

  
"Aww, Pretty Boy, I kinda love you too", she replied. He kissed her again both of them cutting off the world.

  
"Dean, I only ask one thing of you", she started. He looked at her, wondering how he was gone for only two weeks and he couldn't remember her face as clearly as he was seeing it now.

  
"What is it?" He asked, suddenly feeling on edge. She caressed the side of his face, curling her hand around his cheek

.  
"If you're scared, tell me. Don't run...Let me help you", she answered. He kissed the top of her head longly.

  
"I will", he promised.

They were broken out of their moment by a loud squeal and a loud thud, as if something was knocked over. Rushing inside they saw Katherine kissing Sam all over his face while whispering little 'yeses'. 

"Atta boy, Sammy, finally poppin the question", Dean hooted. Bonnie laughed and touched his arm before walking upstairs. 

 

Five days had passed since Dean started staying at the house-truth was, he enjoyed he farmwork just as much as Sam did. Bonnie was cooking breakfast while Katherine poured coffee that she suddenly remembered.

  
"Dean", she called out from the window. He looked up on high alert, she only called him by his name either in the bedroom, or when she needed help. He quickly removed his boots before jogging swiftly to the kitchen.

  
"Yeah, baby, what is it?" He asked worriedly. He took her in, making sure she had no bruises or marks.

  
"I'm pregnant", she blurted. His eyes unfocused for a moment before they snapped to her stomach. He took in the rest of her, the glow she had, the way her feet ached. He took a few hesitant steps towards her as he rested his forehead against hers. For some reason the only logical thing he could think to say was

  
"Is it mine?"

  
_Stupid Winchester._


End file.
